Two But One
by snowlight88
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update] Kau Bodoh!/Aku menatap matanya. Dan lebih dalam, hingga sangat dalam. Hah! Sampai akhirnya, aku mengingat hal yang tidak ingin kuingat. Saat-saat dimana aku menyedihkan, memilukan, dan memalukan. Ingin rasanya kuhapus memori tak berguna itu./GS!/ChanBaek/EXO Cast
1. Chapter 1

**TWO HEARTS ONE LOVE**

**Mungkin banyak sekali orang-orang yang takut pada ketinggian, Serangga, makhluk halus, ataupun kegelapan. Namun, semua itu hanya hal biasa bagi seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ya, gadis itu sangat pemberani. Namun, ada satu hal yang dapat membuat ia sangat ketakutan bahkan membuatnya pingsan. Apakah hal tersebut sangat memilukan sehingga ia trauma? Dapatkah Baekhyun menghilangkan traumanya tersebut? Dan siapakah orang yang tiba-tiba menumbuhkan cinta di hati keras nya?**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**Park Chanyeol EXO**

**Kim Jongin EXO**

**Other EXO member**

**Warning: Typo! GS (Gender Switched), Gak jelas, Bahasa campur (?) REVIEW NEEDED, Don't be silent reader! ^^**

**Kalau ada yang tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan ff ini ^^ Don't Bash Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?! Cepat bangun dan bersihkan badanmu lalu sarapan!" Teriak seorang namja dengan suara berat namun sedikit nyaring , sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang ditutupi dengan selimut. Tampak Baekhyun yang masih bertualang dalam alam mimpinya.

"Aahhhh… 5 menit lagi oppa!"Baekhyun menarik kembali selimutnya yang tadi ditarik oleh namja itu dengan malas.

"Oke, 1..2..3..4..5….. YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BANGUN!" Teriak namja itu lagi dan kali ini ia berteriak tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aigo oppa.. itu bukan 5 menit tapi 5 detik!" keluh Baekhyun mengusap-usap telinga nya yang pengang karena ulah kakak nya itu. Namun usaha Baekhyun tidak membuahkan hasil, melainkan membuat kakaknya semakin marah. "YA!" Teriak kakaknya lagi dan tepat di lubang telinga Baekhyun. "AAAK! Ne, ne aku bangun sekarang, kau lihat? Aku sudah bangun bukan?" Baekhyun kaget mendengar teriakan kakak nya itu yang tepat di lubang telinga Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat nya pengang. Baekhyun pun menyerah dan bangun dengan terpaksa. Bahkan ia belum benar-benar sepenuhnya bangun darI tidur.

"Yap bagus adikku sayang, sekarang cepat mandi ya, nanti kamu terlambat datang ke sekolah." Puji kakak Baekhyun yang bernama Jongdae itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun dengan menyeringai. "Ne, oppa"

Jongdae pun meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Baekhyun mengambil handuknya dengan sangat sangat malas. "Dasar kakak tukang perintah.." keluh Baekhyun dengan berbisik.

Namun, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakak semata wayang nya itu. Karena kakak nya itu merupakan satu-satu nya tempat untuk bernaung. Ibu mereka bekerja di luar kota untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Setiap bulan, ibu nya mengirimkan uang yang jumlahnya besar untuk dipakai oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Hanya beberapa bulan sekali ibu nya datang ke rumah. Sedangkan ayah mereka sudah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi semenjak berpisah dari sang ibu.

**THOL**

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

"Huungg!" Aku mendengus kesal selama perjalanan ku ke sekolah. Ya, aku kesal sekali karena kakak ku selalu mengganggu tidur nyenyak ku. Ya tapi memang salahku juga sih, ini kan hari sekolah, harusnya aku bangun lebih pagi.

Huft, kenapa aku masih mengantuk sekali? Aduh, kepala ku sakit sekali! Ya ampun pandanganku mulai kabur! Tidak, ini di tengah jalan, ini tak boleh terjadi! Omona, aku sudah tidak kuat..!

**BRUG!**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Baekhyun benar-benar belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur. Ia merasakan pusing yang sangat membuat pandangannya kabur, lalu membuat nya terjatuh… ya, terjatuh di tengah jalan, untung jalanan masih sepi. Hal itu membuat buku yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun menjadi jatuh berserakan. Seketika Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada yang menendang buku nya sehingga mengenai wajah Baekhyun. "Hey, apa yang membuatmu jatuh begini? Lihat, jalanku menjadi tertutup karena mu!" pekik seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

Baekhyun diam dan mengadahkan mukanya ke atas untuk menatap orang tersebut seraya memegang pelipis kepala nya. "Ah ne.. maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun lalu merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan tanpa menghiraukan namja itu. "Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan sementara kau menutupi jalanku!" Namja itu membentak Baekhyun. Oke, Baekhyun menjadi naik darah sekarang. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduk nya dan.. "Hey! Kau bisa jalan ke sebelahku! Lihat, jalan ini masih lebar, apakah mata mu se sempit itu? Atau kau memang rabun jalan lebar?" Baekhyun memarahinya dengan menunjuk-nunjukkan jalan yang masih lebar. "Kalau aku ingin melewati yang sebelah sini, memang salah? Jalan ini bukan punya nenek moyang mu kan?" Namja itu dengan bangganya tersenyum seakan penuh kemenangan. "Ya, lalu jika minta maaf saja tidak cukup bagimu, kau mau apa?" Baekhyun membetulkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Aku mau kau….."

Belum sempat namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu, pasti kau akan memintaku untuk menuruti semua perkataanmu bukan? Tapi maaf, aku sedang buru-buru dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, otak tupai!"

Baekhyun lari meninggalkan orang itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah dengan mendengus kesal. Mood nya benar-benar hancur hari ini.

'Kau salah. Ya! Masa' Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini dibilang Otak Tupai?! Tidak sudi!' namja itu yang bernama Park Chanyeol mendengus dalam hati nya.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Baekhyun sampai di sekolah dengan tampang suram nan sayu. Ia memang tidak mood hari ini. Namun, wajah nya langsung sumringah ketika melihat Jongin, sang sahabat nya dari kelas 1 SMP.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun! Tumben kau datang lebih awal pagi ini..?" Jongin menyapa Baekhyun dengan riang gembira. Sangat kontras dengan mood Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Mmm… selamat pagi juga Jongin! Tadi pagi aku dibangunkan paksa oleh kakak ku yang sangaatt menyebalkan itu. Katanya ia sudah tak tahan melihat kelakuanku makanya pagi ini aku diteriaki tepat di lubang telingaku, karena itulah aku bangun pagi hari ini.."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kakak mu meneriakki mu sampai seterusnya ya… hahaha…" Jongin meledek Baekhyun yang biasanya datang tepat saat bel berbunyi.

"Ya! Bisa saja telingaku lenyap jika kakak ku terus seperti itu!"

Baekhyun memukuli Jongin yang meledeknya. Memukul dan terus memukul (?)

"Ya! Appo! Geumanhae!"

**GREP!**

Jongin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berhenti memukuli nya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat dari tingkatan normal. Padahal, Baekhyun hanya menganggap Jongin sebagai sahabat nya begitu pula dengan Jongin. Namun, saat ini jika Kris menggenggam tangannya, rasanya sedikit berbeda. Baekhyun pun menunduk karena wajah nya sudah mulai memerah. Melihat ke anehan itu, Jongin melepaskan genggamannya karena merasa Baekhyun kesakitan.

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

Tanganku… tanganku digenggam Jongin? Hal itu sudah biasa bagiku, karena kami memang bersahabat dekat sejak kelas 1 SMP. Tapi mengapa saat ini rasanya berbeda? Apa mungkin karena genggaman Jongin yang lebih kuat dari biasanya? Tidak mungkin, wajahku sudah mulai memerah sekarang. Perasaan apa ini?

"Hey! Kau kah yang jatuh tadi?"

Aku mendengar pekikan suatu suara ketika sedang berbicara dengan Kris. Sial, siapa itu?

Aku menengok kebelakang agar bisa melihat orang itu. Dan yang kulihat adalah… pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, tubuhnya tinggi dan besar, dan wajah sombong nya.. tidak lain adalah, ORANG BER OTAK TUPAI TADI! Oh tuhan… mengapa Engkau mempertemukan ku lagi dengan nya? Dan mengapa pula dia datang ke SM High School? Apakah ini cobaan..? Ingin rasanya ku remuk-remukan tubuh orang itu lalu biarkan butiran-butirannya terhempas oleh angin.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa kau disini?!"

Ah… mood ku yang sedang membaik, melayang sudah ketika orang ini muncul. Kulihat wajah Jongin yang heran karena melihat kelakuan aku dan orang itu.

"Aku…. Aku datang kesini karena…kau!"

A, apa? Karena aku? Apa dia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dijalan tadi? Yaampun itu Cuma hal sepele! Apakah dosaku terlalu besar untuknya hanya karena aku terjatuh di tengah jalan? Mau apa sih orang ini? Bahkan namanya pun aku tidak tahu.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Baekhyun diam menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Kris.

"Hey, apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran dan dipenuhi oleh kata tanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil berjalan lalu mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Namun, pandangannya terpaku pada Chanyeol yang berjalan semakin jauh kedalam sekolah.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertengkaran aneh mereka akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Hmm.. tidak.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, namun pandangannya masih terpaku pada Chanyeol.

Jongin memasang wajah heran dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak mengenalnya? Apa benar? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama mu?" Kris tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Tidak tahu…" Baekhyun menunduk.

"Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas!" Jongin menarik tas Baekhyun sehingga membuat Baekhyun ikut terseret karena ulah Jongin itu.

"Ya! Jjamkamhan! Ya! Appo!"

-Kelas-

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

Mmm.. mengapa dia bisa tahu namaku ya? Bahkan aku pun belum tahu nama orang itu siapa. Mengapa ia mengusap kepalaku segala? Tidak! kepala ku ternodai oleh tangan si Otak tupai itu. Hmmm… tapi kalau diperha

tikan aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Bahkan suara nya seperti mengingatkan ku pada suatu hal. Sudahlah Baekhyun! Lupakan! Tunggu dulu, dan mengapa dia masuk ke sekolah ini? Aku tidak pernah melihat murid seperti dia. Apa dia gila? Ya ampun aku tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya.

…

…

…

…

…

_**TBC!**_

**Annyeonghaseyo~**

**Gimana nih ff pertama author? Ini benar-benar ff pertama kali nya buat Author..**

**Sebenarnya author merupakan salah satu HunHan dan XiuHan shipper '-'**

**Tapi, karena BaekYeol memang cocok untuk dibuat diberbagai ff jadi author pakai pair BaekYeol hehe ^^**

**Mungkin karena ini ff pertama, sepertinya hasilnya kurang memuaskan ya? *author kecewa***

**Tapi author akan mencoba untuk memuaskan para readers sekalian!**

**Karena itu lah author REALLY NEEDED YOUR REVIEW**

**Review readers akan membuat Author lebih berusaha untuk membuat ff yang lebih baik lagi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO BUT ONE**

"**Hmm.. kalau begitu tantangannya adalah, selama 3 minggu ini, kau harus selalu bersama ku! Tiap pagi aku akan menjemputmu dengan sepeda ku! Dan kemana-mana kau dan aku harus bergandengan tangan! Apa kau berani?"/Apa?! Selama 3 minggu bersama orang ini?! Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar!**

**Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**Park Chanyeol EXO**

**Kim**** Jongin ****EXO**

**Other EXO member**

**Warning: Typo! GS (Gender Switched), Gak jelas, Bahasa campur (?) REVIEW NEEDED, Don't be silent reader! ^^**

**Kalau ada yang gak suka, silahkan tinggalkan ff ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dor!" Tiba tiba suatu suara dan lambaian tangan seseorang didepan Baekhyun melepas lamunannya. Baekhyun menengok ke orang itu dengan tatapan _Poker Face_

'_Oh Jongin..' _

"Jangan melamun! Tidak baik!" Ucap Jongin sambil menaruh tangan besarnya di muka kecil Baekhyun.  
"Ne, ne, sekarang lepaskan tangan itu dari muka ku atau ku jilat tanganmu!" Baekhyun mengancam Jongin.

"Oke, Oke Baekkie~ tapi jangan melamun lagi."  
"Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun merasa, apa salahnya melamun?

"Aku takut kau kesurupan lalu melakukan hal hal gila disini. Hahaha."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dalam hatinya '_Sebenarnya Jongin itu mempedulikanku atau meledekku sih? Dasar cowok absurd'_

"Sialan -_-"

KRRING!

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi tanda akan memulai ke stressan murid murid, ani, maksud author memulai kegiatan belajar.

Sang wali kelaspun masuk ke kelas Baekhyun, yaitu kelas 2-2.  
Seperti biasa, kelas harus memberi ucapan hormat pada guru mereka. Baekhyun biasa mengucapkannya dengan malas. Namun, kali ini dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar seperti orang yang habis diberi kejutan hebat. Baekhyun yang biasanya duduk malas menjadi duduk tegap, dan mulutnya terbuka seperti orang tercengang.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu karena yang datang bukan hanya wali kelasnya, melainkan orang berotak tupai itu juga. Baekhyun memukul pipinya sendiri agar membuktikan bahwa ini mimpi.

**PLAK!**

"Yaampun sakit! Ini hanya mimpi, pasti cuman mimpi"

**PLAK!  
**"Aduh tidak mungkin!"

**PLAKK!  
**  
"YA! Byun Baekhyun mengapa kau memukul pipimu sendiri?!" Pekik wali kelas itu karena Baekhyun bertingkah aneh.

"Mmm ani seonsaengnim.. Ta-tadi hanya ada nyamuk di pipiku, jadi aku pukul" Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"Kenapa si otak tupai itu ada disini juga eoh? Menyebalkan!" Gerutuku dalam hati

Aku melihat cowok itu dengan sinis, aku ingin dia pergi, pergi yang jauh dari hidupku, karena aku tidak mau dia terus menerus ada di sekelilingku dan menggangguku dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu.

CHANYEOL'S POV

Aku melemparkan senyumku yang manis kepada teman-teman baruku sambil melihat sekeliling, dan…

**Deg**!

Aku melihat seseorang yang sudah familiar denganku, Byun Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu tampak sedang menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. Jangan-jangan dia gila? Atau stress? Kalau memang benar seperti itu aku akan mulai jaga jarak dengannya. Hiih menyeramkan –a

Tapi lihat, pipinya memerah. Kasian sekali dia, tapi siapa juga yang menyuruh dia menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri!

Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dia lagi. Byun Baekhyun

"Ya, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman" Ucap seonsaengnim.

Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku kepada teman-teman baruku.

"Annyeonghasseyo.. Perkenalkan nama aku Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. Aku merupakan pindahan dari Hyeongie 3. Aku harap kalian semua mau berteman baik dengan ku.."

Selesai memperkenalkan diri, aku melemparkan senyumku yang lebih manis lagi. Dan hasilnya aku melihat para yeoja yang mukanya mulai memerah. Hahaha.

Tapi mengapa baekhyun tidak bereaksi sedikit pun? Dia malah asyik sendiri dengan komiknya. Apa dia memiliki hati yang terbuat dari batu? Hiih.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Senyum Chanyeol memang selalu berhasil membuat para perempuan meleleh. Namun, tidak bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan, saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, ia malah asyik dengan komiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol mau berkata apa. Dan akhirnya…

"Byun Baekhyun! Simpan komikmu dan perhatikan dia yang akan menjadi teman sekelasmu! Mana rasa hormatmu hah?" Baekhyun dimarahi wali kelasnya.

"Ne, seonsaengnim, mianhae.." Tanpa basa basi, Baekhyun menaruh komiknya di kolong meja dan memperhatikan Chanyeol malas, dengan menaruh tangan kanannya untuk menopang kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa nama anak ini?"

**Glek!**

Bagaimana Baekhyun tahu namanya? Sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan namja itu berbicara.

"Aku tahu, pasti nama nya Kim Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan asal, alhasil satu kelas tertawa semua. Sang wali kelas hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun!"  
Mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya itu, Baekhyun langsung menatap kea rah Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan malas.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol! Salam Kenal!" Chanyeol memasang senyum _killer_ nya. Para yeoja pun mulai sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun hanya sedikit melotot dan mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan karena ia meleleh akan senyum Chanyeol, tetapi karena kekesalannya semakin beertambah.

_Park Chanyeol, Kalau saja tidak ada guru disini, kau akan menjadi butiran kerupuk kulit! _

Itulah gerutuan Baekhyun dalam hatinya berkali kali. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukuli Chanyeol, karena ia tahu dampaknya, teman-teman dan gurunya pasti akan menyangka bahwa ia mulai gila.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Ya, salam kenal Park…Chanyeol."  
Baekhyun memasang _Fake Smile_ nya. Lagi lagi Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, Chanyeol, duduklah di tempat yang kosong itu." Wali kelas menunjukkan tempat duduk yang akan ditempati oleh Chanyeol.

**GLUK**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia dikejutkan untuk ke-3 kali nya. Menurut Baekhyun hari ini dia salah mengambil tempat duduk, Karena Chanyeol akan duduk di…. Sampingnya.

"Ne, seonsaengnim."  
Chanyeol berjalan kearah tempat duduknya, lalu duduk dengan muka kesal. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa ia sedang dalam masa meneymbunyikan rasa senangnya?

"Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya agar ia bisa bersalaman dengan Baekhyun.  
"Ne, arraseo."  
Baekhyun hanya menjawabanya dengan malas lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya lalu menunduk. "Gomawo Baekhyun."

**THOL**

2 BULAN KEMUDIAN…

"Kyaaaa! Park Chanyeol, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?!"Teriak seorang perempuan diantara perempuan yang lainnya.

"Tidak usah bersama nya Chanyeol! Pergi bersama ku akan jauh lebih menyenangkan!" teriak perempuan yang lainnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil meneruskan jalannya.  
Setelah kejadian ia masuk ke SM High School, lalu menebarkan senyum khas nya setiap saat ia memperkenalkan diri, Chanyeol bangkit menjadi namja yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak penggemar di SM High School. Ia pun dengan mudah mendapatkan teman-teman baru. Sebut saja Oh Sehun, atau biasanya dipanggil Sehun. Dia adalah sahabat terdekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang orang yang supel, dan ia merasa nyaman jika berteman dan berbagi cerita dengan Sehun. Dan sudah 2 bulan ini juga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berdebat lagi. Mereka jarang terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol sudah melupakan kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Duh, berisik sekali sih…. Ya ampun, pemandangan apa ini?" Keluh Baekhyun saat keluar kelas nya. Dalam waktu dekat ini, Baekhyun memang mulai sering mendengar teriakan yeoja yeoja di depan kelas nya. Biasanya ia tidak peduli, namun karena teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, akhirnya ia keluar kelas untuk mengetahui keadaan.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Jongin mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri di luar, pemandangan ini sungguh membuat mataku sakit. Arghh..!" Yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu adalah karena ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang dikerubungi oleh penggemar-penggemar nya.

'_Mengapa tiba-tiba dia memiliki banyak penggemar? Dimana letak bagusnya si Chanyeol itu? Apa mereka sudah gila?'_ Baekhyun berkutik dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, abaikan saja namja itu. Lebih baik kita mengobrol saja di kelas." Baekhyun mengangguk atas ajakan Jongin lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk bersama dalam satu meja.

"Menurutmu, mengapa bisa Chanyeol tiba-tiba memiliki banyak penggemar seperti itu? Padahal baru 2 bulan ia bersekolah disini." Baekhyun memulai obrolan mereka.

"Ya, seperti yang orang-orang tahu, dia memiliki wajah yang mendukung, dia baik dan juga supel. Mungkin." Jongin member jawaban yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

"Mengapa begitu? Kau bahkan lebih baik dari Chanyeol! Mengapa keadaan mu tidak seperti Chanyeol yang dikerubungi oleh banyak penggemarnya?"  
Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, membuat Jongin yang berwajah tenang menjadi sedikit merona.  
Melihat kejadian itu, Baekhyun pun mngeluarkan pertanyaan.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Baekhyun mendekati wajah Jongin. Baekhyun memang yeoja yang sedikit polos (?)

"Mmm.. tidak. Terima kasih atas pujian mu Baekkie~ Kau memang gadis polos hahaha." Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Mereka memang sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun mereka hanya menganggap sahabat satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun yang sudah lama mengincar Jongin datang di sela senda gurau mereka.

"Annyeong Jongin, Baekhyun! Kalian sedang apa?" Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo memang ceria walaupun dengan mata panda yang dimilikinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang mengobrol." Jawab Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "mmm.. maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, a-aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, aku ingin kau ke perpustakaan bersama ku saat pulang sekolah nanti Jongin, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Artikel di buku pelajaran. Boleh kan Baekhyun? Kupinjam Jongin-mu sekaliii… saja." Dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang memelas dan mengeluarkan sedikit_ Aegyo, _Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak, akhirnya ia memperbolehkannya. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian.."

"Gomawo Baekhyun! Kau memang orang yang baik!'' Kyungsoo memuji Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dimuka nya. Ia sangat senang Baekhyun memperbolehkannya bersama Jongin.  
"Hm.." Baekhyun membalas pujian Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangatnya.  
"Jongin, jangan lupa ya?"  
"Ne, arraseo.." Jongin menjawabnya dengan wajah yang kembali tenang.

**KRRING!**

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Suasana kelas yang tadinya hiruk pikuk mulai menjadi sunyi, tidak ada teriakan ataupun yeoja yang mengerubungi Chanyeol lagi. Keadaan sudah kembali normal.

**THOL**

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

Sepulang sekolah, aku biasa mampir ke kedai es krim ataupun kedai susu bersama Jongin untuk menikmati beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tersedia disana sambil mengobrol. Namun, hari ini berbeda, Jongin tidak bersama dengan ku. Ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo, dan aku sudah memprediksikan apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan disana. Pasti tujuan utama nya bukan untuk menanyakan suatu Artikel.

Karena hari ini aku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai mie, dan kebetulan perutku memang sudah berisik dari tadi.

Aku memesan mie tempura kesukaanku. Saat aku sedang menikmati santapan ku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku lalu duduk di sebelah ku. Dan orang itu adalah….Park Chanyeol -_ yang sedang menyeruput mie ku, langsung terdiam sehingga beberapa helai mie menggantung di mulut ku.

"Hai Baekhyun, tumben kau tidak bersama Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku. Aku menaruh mangkuk mie nya karena sudah habis.

"Dia diajak Kyungsoo ke perpustakaan. Kau sendiri sedang apa kesini?" Aku menjawabnya dengan lesu dan bertanya balik. Mau apa dia kesini? Apa dia suka mampir ke kedai ini juga?

"Hmm.. aku sering mampir ke kedai ini. Jongin diajak Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau tidak menolak nya saja?"

"Ya! Yang benar saja!Jongin itu bukan pacar ku!"

Ada-ada saja Park Chanyeol ini. Dia pikir aku siapa nya Jongin? Aku hanya sahabat terdekatnya saja, tidak lebih.

"Tapi….. aku tidak tenang…." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Ya, aku memang sudah tidak tenang sejak awal Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin. Entah kenapa.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Chanyeol menjawab gerutuanku dengan senyum hangat nya, bukan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku punya firasat, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menyatakannya pada Jongin." Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"Menyatakan apa?" Chanyeol mulai mendekat pada ku.

"Perasaannya. Kyungsoo sudah lama mengincar Jongin. Rasanya aku seperti mengganggu soal hubungan Jongin ya. Hahaha.."Aku mengangkat kepala ku lalu tertawa kecil dengan kaku. Aku memang resah karena firasatku sangat kuat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menyatakan perasaannya nya pada Jongin. Memang Jongin belum tentu menerima Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo memiliki kepribadian yang baik, dia cantik, dan juga anggun. Benar-benar tipe nya Jongin. Perasaan resah ini lama-lama mungkin akan menyesakkan dadaku. Tapi aku selalu ingat, bahwa aku dan Jongin hanya menganggap satu sama lain sahabat dekat.

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jongin? Lalu apakah Jongin akan membalas perasaan Kyungsoo? Itu belum tentu bukan?"

Aku berdiam sejenak. "Aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak lama. Aku tidak bisa menjaga jarak dengan mudah. Dia yang selalu membuatku tertawa, mengembalikan mood ku yang sedang hancur. Ia selalu ada untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku menjaga jarak dengan mudah? Memang aku belum tahu apakah Jongin akan membalas perasaan Tao, dia selalu menutupi perasaannya selama ini."  
Tidak terasa, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Melepas Jongin dariku.. itu hal yang sangat sulit. Rasanya dada ku semakin sesak. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Begitu sesak, memilukan, tetapi jika berada dekat dengannya aku bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini suka, sayang, atau cinta. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Yang aku tahu, akau hanya merasa nyaman jika bersama Jongin.

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang terus menatapku. Lalu ia mulai membuka mulut.

"Kurasa aku bisa menjadi pengganti Jongin untukmu, lalu kau harus mulai menjaga jarak dengannya karena kau sendiri yang merasa bahwa kau mengganggu soal hubungan Jongin. Itu pun kalau kau mau." Chanyeol berkata dengan santai.

**Huk! **Aku yang sedang meneguk minumanku menjadi tersedak saat Chanyeol berkata bahawa ia akan menjadi pengganti Jongin untukku. Hey, mana bisa? Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Chanyeol-menyebalkan-pengganti-Jongin-sahabat-terdekatku. Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga ku dan mulai kucerna lagi kata-kata gila itu.

"Apa otak tupai mu kumat lagi? Mana bisa kau menggantikan Jongin? Jongin jauuh lebih baik darimu!" Aku mulai memprotes karena sudah tidak tahan.

"Sembarangan sekali kau! Memang kau tahu jati diri ku sebenarnya eoh? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Jika kau berhasil melakukan tantangan yang kuberikan, kau boleh bertindak sesuka mu, kau boleh mendekati Jongin lagi. Tetapi jika kau gagal, kau akan menjaga jarak dengan Jongin!"

Mwo?! Taruhan macam apa ini?! Resiko nya besar sekali! Tapi sepertinya menarik juga. Lagi pula, sesulit apa sih tantangan yang diberikan Chanyeol? Ingat Baekhyun, dia memiliki otak tupai, dan Baekhyun tidak boleh menjadi seorang pecundang!

"Baik, siapa takut?! Memang tantangan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Aku menyungutkan wajahku. Aku yakin, tantangan yang ia berikan hanya sebatas memberi makan kucing liar. Biasa.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu tantangannya adalah, selama 3 minggu ini, kau harus selalu bersama ku! Tiap pagi aku akan menjemputmu dengan sepeda ku! Dan kemana-mana kau dan aku harus bergandengan tangan! Apa kau berani?"

**Glek!**

Ap-apaa?! Selama tiga minggu dengan orang ini? Itu berarti hanya sedikit waktu ku bersama Jongin! Tapi…. Aku memang harus menjaga jarak dengannya, dan harga diriku bisa jatuh karena menolak tantangan konyol itu! Tapi 3 minggu itu hamper sebulan dan itu bukan waktu yang lama.. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?

Setelah berdiam dan berpikir, aku membuka mulutku.

"Baik, aku akan menerima tantanganmu itu!" aku menyetujui tantangan itu demi Jongin!

"Ternyata kau perempuan pemberani ya, baiklah, mulai besok kita mulai taruhan ini!"

Aku dan Chanyeol menjabat tangan.

…

…

…

…

…

_**TBC!**_

**Hai hai! Balik lagi dengan Author snowlight88 ^^**

**Bagaimana tanggapan Chingu untuk chapter 2 ini? ^^**

**Oiya, maaf author salah menulis judul di chapter sebelumnya **

**Ikuti terus FF ini ne~ hihi**

**Karena kita tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun berhasil melakukan tantangan Chanyeol atau tidak '-' Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya hehe.**

**Don't forget to review oke~**

**See you in the next chapter~^^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**TWO BUT ONE**

**[Chapter 3 Update] Kau Bodoh!**/**Aku menatap matanya. Dan lebih dalam, hingga sangat dalam. Hah! Sampai akhirnya, aku mengingat hal yang tidak ingin kuingat. Saat-saat dimana aku menyedihkan, memilukan, dan memalukan. Ingin rasanya kuhapus memori tak berguna itu**.**/GS!/ChanBaek/EXO Cast**

**CAST :**

**Byun Baekhyun EXO**

**Park Chanyeol EXO**

**Kim Jongin EXO**

**Other Exo Member**

**Warning: Typo! GS (Gender Switched), Gak jelas, Bahasa campur (?) REVIEW NEEDED, Don't be silent reader! ^^**

**Kalau ada yang tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan ff ini ^^ Don't Bash Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini pukul 6 pagi, aku sedang sarapan bersama kakakku. Biasanya, pukul 6 pagi, aku masih bertualang dalam dunia mimpiku. Namun, mulai saat ini TIDAK. Semenjak aku diteriakki kakakku itu, aku tidak berani lagi untuk bangun telat, karena itulah aku memasang alarm di HP Ku agar aku bisa banun sendiri tanpa bantuan teriakkan maut kakakku.

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan malas. Aku masih ingin berbaring di kasurku yang empuk.

"Ada apa Baekkie? Apa makanannya tidak sesuai dengan selera mu?" Tanya Jongdae Oppa padaku.  
"Mmm.. tidak, hanya saja oppa terlalu banyak memasukkan garam kedalam makanan ini." Aku berbohong. Sebenarnya makanan buatan kakakku memang enak. Namun, demi keselamatan aku dan telingaku, aku berbohong. Karena jika aku menjawab bahwa aku masih mengantuk, aku pasti diteriakki lagi. Huft.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurangi garam mulai besok. Habiskanlah makanan yang ada saja dulu."

Aku mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan.

_TING TONG_

Kudengar suara bel rumah kami berbunyi, memecahkan keheningan dirumah. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi ini? Apa tukang koran?

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu, kau disini saja."

Lalu, kakakku berjalan menuju pintu yang ada di depan. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang bertamu, karena aku sedang diruang tengah, atau teoatnya di meja makan.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Jongdae oppa yang tengah berlari kecil kearahku dan…

"Baekkie-ah! Baekkie-ah! Baekkie-ah! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?! Kau jahat! Kau meninggalkanku! Kau kan sudah bilang bahwa kau ak….."

"Hush! Tenang dulu oppa! Pacar apa? Aku tidak punya pacar!" aku memotong perkataan Kakakku, karena aku tahu dia akan mengomel yang tidak tidak.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa cowok yang mencarimu di luar?" tanya kakakku heran, begitu juga aku.

"Jongin?"

"Bukan, dia bukan Jongin! Dia tinggi, bisa dibilang tampan, rambutnya coklat, dan senyumnya sangat lebar."

Aku mencerna kata kata kakakku. Tinggi-(bisa dibilang)tampan-rambut coklat-senyum lebar.

Glek! Park Chanyeol! Aigo.. kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Dan bagaimana juga dia bisa tahu alamatku?!

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Oppa tunggu saja disini daripada suasana makin runyam.." dengan sedikit berlari, aku menuju pintu rumahku. Dan kudapati seseorang yang membelakangi ku, dengan tinggi nya yang menjulang.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini?"aku bertanya sambil menepuk punggung besarnya.  
"Oh, hai Baekhyun!" dia membalikkan badannya lalu memasang senyum lebar nan…. Memuakkan bagiku. "Apa kau lupa dengan taruhan kemarin?"  
Aku membulatkan mataku saat mendengar ucapannya. Apa? Taruhan?  
…

Aku berpikir sejenak dan… **Plak!**

Aku memukul dahiku. Ya ampun mengapa aku bisa lupa! Hari ini sampai 3 minggu kedepan aku akan memulai siksaan, ani, maksudku taruhan!  
"Okay, baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil tasku dulu!"  
Aku berlari kedalam rumahku lalu mengambil tas yang kutaruh di kursi meja makan.

"Oppa, aku berangkat dulu ya! Dah!"  
Ucapku sambil berlari terburu-buru.  
"Hey tunggu! Siapa cowok itu?" Pertanyaan kakakku membuat aku berhenti sejenak.  
"Dia… hanya musuhku. Dah oppa!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkan kakakku dan berlari keluar.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Sudah siap? Ayo naik." Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan sepeda miliknya.  
"Naik apa? Sepedamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Ya tentu saja! Kau pikir kita akan naik delman?" balas Chanyeol dengan kesal.  
"Umm… tidak. Baiklah aku naik sekarang." Baekhyun menaikki sepeda Chanyeol di tempat boncengan.

"Aku sudah naik sepedamu sekarang. Mengapa kau tidak jalankan?" Protes Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Ia memang orang yang keras kepala, tidak sabaran, pelupa, dan suka berbuat nekad.

"Kau yakin akan duduk di kursi belakang dengan cara duduk seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memang duduk seperti laki-laki yang dibonceng oleh temannya. Padahal ia menggunakan seragam yang roknya diatas lutut. Dengan sikap duduk seperti itu, bagian paha Baekhyun jadi terlihat sedikit dan itu tidak mengenakan bagi Chanyeol.

"Lho? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia merasa tidak ada salahnya ia duduk seperti itu. Toh, itu posisi yang paling nyaman baginya.  
"Kau memang tidak memiliki etika yang benar." Chanyeol turun dari sepeda nya lalu ia membenarkan posisi duduk Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau duduk seperti ini."  
Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun dengan duduk menyamping.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia malu karena Chanyeol yang seorang pria lebih memiliki etika yang baik daripada dirinya yang seorang wanita. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu ia naik kembali ke sepedanya.

**Zuuuungg~~**

Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia memang tidak terbiasa dibonceng dengan kecepatan tinggi itu.  
"AAAK! Jangan!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Ia panik

**GREP!**

Karena rasa takutnya, tidak sengaja Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

**Deg  
Deg  
Deg**

Chanyeol menurunkan kecepatan sepedanya menjadi sangat lambat. Chanyeol merasa ia tiba-tiba sedikit jantungan saat itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, wajahnya mulai sedikit memerah.

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan –pura pura tenang.  
"Ap.. apa?" Baekhyun yang masih takut, tidak melepaskan dekapan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Bodoh sekali orang ini, ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.  
"Kau sudah memelukku tanpa seizinku, sekarang lepaskan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar –tidak erat di pinggangnya.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan aku memelukmu?! Ya ampun bodoh sekali aku!" Baekhyun yang baru sadar atas perlakuannya langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Chanyeol. Mukanya langsung me merah karena malu, bukan karena faktor yang dialami oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau takut dengan sesuatu yang berkecepatan tinggi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mengendarai sepedanya dengan normal.

"Umm… i.. iya….." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu…."

_**Zuuuung~~**_

Chanyeol mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan cepat sehingga sepedanya melaju denga cepat pula.

"AAAK!Omona!"

Lagi – lagi Baekhyun berteriak dan lagi lagi….. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol lagi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Ia juga tidak peduli ia jantungan karena efek Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sekolah.

"Hey, kita sudah sampai. Apa kau mau terus seperti ini sampai kita ke kelas?"  
Chanyeol mengehentikan sepedanya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Glek! Betapa kagetnya dia ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Sudah! Kita sudah berhenti!" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. _Cowok macam apa aku? Membuat seorang perempuan menangis. _Pikir Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun terlihat lemas. Chanyeol menarik tangannya agar Baekhyun turun dari sepeda.

"Heeung… tidak.. hentikan…." Baekhyun masih mentup matanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Melihat keadaan itu, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah atas perbuatannya. Ia memang tidak tega jika melihat seorang perempuan menangis dihadapannya apalagi kali ini perempuan itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku? Kita sudah sampai sekolah, aku sudah menghentikan sepedanya. Sekarang berhentilah menangis dan buka matamu." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah nan menyentuh hati di telinga Baekhyun seraya menyeka air mata Baekhyun dengan jari nya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu memanggil Chanyeol.  
"Ne? sudah, ayo kita ke kelas." Chanyeol kembali menenangkan Baekhyun dengan senyuman nya dan menggenggam tangan nya untuk menuntun Baekhyun ke kelas.

"Hey, apa kau harus menggenggam tanganku segala? Tidak usah kan?"

Duh, mengapa Baekhyun sangat pelupa.. jelas-jelas itu taruhan mereka berdua yang sudah disetujui oleh Baekhyun.  
"Ini taruhan bukan?"  
"Ah iya!" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

**BAEKHYUN'S POV**

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya berbeda dengan tangan Jongin. Aku lebih suka dituntun Jongin daripada orang ini. Tapi mengapa berada didekatnya aku merasakan kehangatan serta mengingat suatu hal yang menyedihkan? Selain itu, rasanya aku pernah merasakan genggaman Chanyeol. Biarpun pelupa, tapi sebenarnya aku orang yang sangat peka.

Sampai dikelas, mau tidak mau aku harus satu meja dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi aku ditinggal sendirian. Dia bilang ingin beli sesuatu dahulu di kantin, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya ia ada jumpa fans. Ewh. Daripada memikirkan hal begitu, aku memutuskan untu membaca komik dan mendengarkan lagu.

Saat aku sedang fokus pada komikku, Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada orang yang duduk disebelahku.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Orang itu menepuk pundakku. Jongin!  
"Hai, Jongin! Ada apa?" aku membalasa sapaan itu dan melepaskan _earphone _dari telingaku serta menutup komikku.  
"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu, ya bisa dibilang curhat.. hehe" Ujar Jongin lalu tertawa kecil.  
"Silahkan saja! Aku akan mendengarkannya." Aku memiringkan posisi dudukku agar bisa menghadap Jongin. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Uh  
"Mmm.. begini… kau tahu kan kemarin aku diajak Kyungsoo untuk ke perpustakaan? Ditengah perbincangan kami tiba-tiba Kyungsoo… mm…" Jongin bercerita sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aneh, ia begitu terbata-bata saat bercerita ini, biasanya dia santai saja. Aku sudah tahu ada hal yang tidak beres. "Tiba-tiba apa?" aku bertanya karena penasaran.  
"Tiba-tiba ia bilang dia mencintaiku dan ingin menjadi pacarku. Aku masih tidak menjawabnya karena kupikir aku butuh waktu untuk mepertimbangkannya. Menurutmu aku harus menjawab apa?"

Seketika aku merasa ada petir yang menyambarku. Ia bertanya padaku ia harus menjawab apa. Tentu aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjawab tidak! Karena aku mm.. suka, sayang, atau cinta pada Jongin. Tunggu, aku memang mau Jongin tidak menerima Kyungsoo, tetapi aku tak tahu mengapa. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku suka, sayang, atau cinta pada Jongin. Aku terus melamun dan tenggelam dalam lamunanku.

"Hey!" lalu Jongin memecah lamunanku.  
"Ah, maaf.. Menurutku kau harus menjawab Kyungsoo sesuai dengan kata hati mu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena hal ini semua tergantung pada dirimu." Akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku dan mengeluarkan senyum yang terpaksa. Jongin tampak terdiam. "Memang kenapa kau masih belum menjawabnya? Apakah ada hal lain yang membuatmu enggan menjawab pernyataan Tao?" sambungku.

"Aku.. aku takut jika aku bersama Kyungsoo, kau akan kesepian atau ada apa-apa. Jadi kutahan dulu untuk sementara."

**Glek!**

Entah mengapa, jawaban Jongin menyakitkan hatiku. Apa itu artinya aku menjadi pengganggu antara mereka? Berarti selama ini Jongin ada perasaan khusus untuk Kyungsoo? Tanganku mulai gemetar. Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa. Tanganku belum pernah bergetar seperti ini selain karena demam, kedinginan, atau grogi. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mulutku.

"Jongin.. kau tahu kan aku ini sudah remaja? Aku tidak apa- apa.. Jika kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kyungsoo, maka jawablah pertanyaannya. Jarang lho seorang gadis berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada lelaki pujaannya. Itu berarti menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo memang tulus harus menjawabnya dengan isi hati mu. Kau tidak membutuhkanku dalam masalah ini, Jongin." Kali ini aku benar-benar apa yang ada di pikiranku dan isi hati ku. Sepertinya Jongin kena skak mat ku. Di menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang –sedikit kecewa.

"Begitu… baiklah, aku akan pikirkan lagi. Terima kasih Baekhyun, saranmu benar-benar menyadarkanku. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Jongin mengelus kepala ku lalu beranjak dari kursi ku. "Ne…." jawabku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Dan Jongin meninggalkanku, kembali ke tempat duduknya yang sedikit jauh.

Sahabat? Ya, kita memang sahabat. Tapi apakah kau akan terus menganggapku sebagai sahabat? Tidak bisa kah kita lebih dari sahabat? Tidak bisa?

Aku melanjutkan membaca komikku agar dapat menenangkan diriku. Chanyeol. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudahlah Baekhyun, dia pasti lebih senang bersama penggemar bodohnya daripada mendengar celotehanku yang tidak jelas.

10 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Aku ingin segera belajar dan melupakan hal itu. Apalagi sekarang aku melihat Jongin duduk semeja dengan Kyungsoo. Biasanya mereka tidak pernah duduk semeja sebelumnya. Pasti ada apa-apa.

Lalu aku melihat Chanyeol datang dengan memegangi kupingnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ada apa dengan telingamu?" aku bertanya pada Chanyeol karena sedikit peduli terhadap sesama (?)  
"Mereka berisik sekali! Kupingku jadi pengang begini!" Chanyeol mengeluh sambil terus mengusap-usap telinga yang sedikit terlihat sebagai telinga _elf._  
Puh! Aku tertawa kecil.  
"Hahaha! Lain kali jangan ladeni mereka lagi jika kau mau telingamu selamat. Tetapi teriakan mereka belum sedahsyat teriakan kakakku hahaha!"  
Memang teriakan kakakku itu dahsyat! Ketika ia bilang akan meneriaki ku setiap hari jika aku tidak berubah, aku langsung takut. Karena itulah aku mulai bangun pagi sekarang. Aku takut telingaku lenyap!

Aku baru 2 hari ini dekat dengan Chanyeol. Namun entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tenang jika tertawa bersama nya. Sementara jika dengan Jongin, aku memang sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres akhir-akhir ini. Aku melirik ke arah meja Jongin dan Kyungsoo dan kulihat mereka sedang bercanda gurau. Aku merasa Kyungsoo sudah menggantikan posisiku.

**TBO**

"Eeeuggghhh…..!" aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang mulai menegang. Pegal rasanya duduk di kursi seharian begini. Tetapi aku harus mencari ilmu setinggi-tinggi nya agar bisa membanggakan ibuku yang telah bekerja keras demi aku dan kakakku.

Hari ini, tepat 2 minggu aku menjalani tantangan bodoh dari si otak tupai itu. 2 minggu ini pula aku tidak sering bersama Jongin dan tidak banyak mengobrol seperti dulu. 2 minggu ini ia selalu bersama Kyungsoo. _Everything has changed_. Begitu kata orang-orang bilang.

2 minggu ini juga setiap hari aku selalu dibonceng Chanyeol. Karena itulah aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda-benda berkecepatan tinggi.

**KRIINGG!**

Syukurlah, akhirnya bel tanda pulang dibunyikan. Aku ingin melepas penatku ini bersama teman-teman pramuka ku. Hari ini aku dan teman-teman akan ada seleksi lomba baris-berbaris tongkat. Ibu ku sangat ingin aku mengikuti lomba itu, karena itulah aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga.

"Baekhyun, kau mau pulang bersama ku?" saat aku keluar kelas, tiba-tiba ada satu suara yang membuatku berhenti melangkah. Ternyata itu Jongin, sang _moodbuster_ ku saat dulu, dan _moodbreaker_ ku sekarang.  
"Maaf, aku ada kegiatan pramuka sampai jam 5 jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Memang kemana Kyungsoo?" aku menjawabnya tapi tidak menatap mukanya. Malas.  
"Kyungsoo sedang ada kegiatan dengan ekstrakulikuler tarik suara nya, lalu kupikir sudah lama juga aku tidak pulang bersama mu, tapi yasudah lah. Sukses ya!" Ujar Jongin lalu melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan meninggalkanku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan senyum terpaksa. Belum semenit Jongin pergi, Chanyeol datang ke arah ku.

"Ayo pulang.." Ajak Chanyeol. "Aku ada kegiatan pramuka dulu, kau pulang saja duluan." Bantahku.  
"Aku akan menunggu mu sampai selesai." Ujar chanyeol nampak serius.  
Glek! Menungguku? Seleksi itu lebih dari 2 jam! Lagipula ada angin apa dia mau menungguku?  
"Tidak usah. Lagipula kau akan bosan jika menungguku." Aku membantah untuk kedua kalinya, namun sepertinya ia masih memaksa.  
"Mmm begini.. sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan pramuka, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _club_ basket ku. Jadi boleh kan aku melihatnya?" mohon Chanyeol. Dia memasang _puppy eyes_ tapi menurutku gagal. Dia tertarik dengan pramuka? Yasudahlah, mungkin jika melihat seleksi ini, Chanyeol akan berubah pikiran dan masuk ke kepramukaan.  
"Ya sudah jika kau memaksa.." akhirnya aku membolehkannya. Chanyeol tampak senang dengan senyum lebarnya.

**TBO**

Saat aku sampai ke lapangan, ternyata seleksi sudah mau dimulai. Aku cepat cepat mengambil peralatan di sanggar.

**SKIP TIME**

Syukurlah, aku mengikuti seleksi tahap pertama dengan lancar. Saat ini kami diberi waktu istirahat 15 menit. Aku menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah duduk dilapangan sambil memainkan ponsel nya.  
"Kau hebat, aku bahkan tidak bisa baris-berbaris dengan bagus sepertimu. Kurasa kau akan terpilih dalam lomba ini. Kuharap." Chanyeol memujiku. Padahal aku pikir teman-teman dan senior ku lebih baik dariku.  
"Hihihi, gomawo.. kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau mencobanya.. apa ka mau coba ikut pramuka?" aku mencoba mengajak Chanyeol ikut pramuka. Kuharap ajakan ku berhasil.  
"Emm.. kupikir-pikir dulu.."  
"Baiklah.."

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, seleksi tahap 2 dimulai. Aku harap aku bisa lebih baik. Dan syukurlah aku mengikuti komando dengan benar. Dan saat itu, saat saat kilmaks seleksi.. Pemandangan apa ini?! Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo? Dia menunggu Kyungsoo? Tadi ia bilang ia akan pulang duluan! Ya Tuhan.. apa Jongin benar benar ada perasaan khusus pada Kyungsoo?  
Konsentrasi ku buyar, kemampuan ku tiba-tiba hilang. Sampai akhirnya aku membuat kesalahan yang banyak pada seleksi tahap 2 ini. Senior yang melatih marah-marah pada ku. Aku sudah tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Dan saat pengumuman, aku menunggu dan berharap namaku disebut, karena itu artinya aku bisa ikut dalam lomba. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu, sampai nama orang terakhir yang terpilih disebut. "Dan yang terakhir adalah, Jae Moon.." begitu ucap senior ku.

Aku tersadar, aku tidak bisa ikut dalam lomba ini. Maafkan aku ibu, aku mengecewakanmu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, melihat teman-temanku yang bisa ikut serta dalam lomba ini. Rasanya senang dan juga sedih. Mereka memang lebih baik dariku, aku iri pada mereka.

Aku menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih menungguku. Dibanding Kris yang meninggalkanku, Chanyeol rela menungguku sampai se sore ini. Perasaanku menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.  
"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.  
"Aku… gagal.." Tidak terasa aku meneteskan air mata.  
"Mengapa bisa? Baris-berabaris mu bagus!"  
"Konsentrasi ku buyar semua.. ketika aku melihat.. Jongin.. hiks..bersama Kyungsoo, padahal dia bilang dia akan pulang duluan dan sebelumnya ia mengajakku pulang bersama… hiks.." Aku menjawabnya sambil sedikit terisak. Pedih bagiku. Sesak, takut. Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa. Aku bodoh, aku bahkan tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak tahu aku menangis karena apa. Apakah karena aku gagal ikut lomba? Atau karena Kris yang mulai menjauh dariku? Tidak, kedua nya membuatku membiarkan air mata ini keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain untukmu.. sekarang kau tenang, masih banyak lomba yang lain bukan? Dan soal Jongin, kan sudah kubilang, kau harus jaga jarak dengannya! Padahal kau sudah melihat sendiri bahwa Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada kau! Kau hanya tenggelam dalam keegoisan mu untuk selalu bersama Jongin, sedangkan kau tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika Jongin menyukai mu, pasti ia akan menunggu mu, bukannya meninggalkan mu!"

Chanyeol menceramahi ku. Si otak tupai ini menceramahi ku, aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Tunggu, 'suka'? apakah itu yang kurasakan sekarang?

"Ne, arraseo… mianhae….." Hanya kata maaf saja yang dapat kuutarakan, padahal hati ku berbicara puluhan kata.  
"Baguslah, sekarang hapus air mata mu." Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipiku dengan lembut dan jari telunjuknya menyeka air mata ku yang terus menetes. Tangan Chanyeol begitu hangat. Lalu ia menuntunku untuk naik ke sepedanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda dengan lambat. Tapi lumayan, angin yang mulai kencang ini dapat menghapus dan membawa air mata ku. Lalu ditengah jalan rintik-rintik air dari langit turun, dan semakin lama semakin deras! Oh tidak, hujan angin!

"Oh tidak! Chanyeol, hujan! Cepatlah!" aku mulai panik lalu aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol memberi isyarat. Lalu Chanyeol mulai mempercepat laju sepeda nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kami sampai dirumah ku.

"Fuhh! Gawat! Kita basah kuyup! Chanyeol, hujan deras seperti ini tidak memungkinkan kau akan pulang sekarang, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam rumah ku dulu lalu berganti pakaian! Aku akan meminjamkan baju kakakku." Aku mengajak Chanyeol berteduh dirumahku. Kondisi kami sekarang ini memang sudah seperti mandi mengenakan pakaian!  
"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu! Gomawo Baekkie-ah!"

"Chanyeol, apa kau mau the, atau coklat panas?!"Teriakku dari dapur agar terdengar sampai telinga Chanyeol yang berada di ruang tengah.  
"Sudahlah, tidak usah repot-repot.." Chanyeol mengelakku.  
"Ayolahh.. tidak sopan bukan kalau ada yang bertamu tetapi aku tidak menyuguhkan apa-apa?" Aku tetap memaksa. Kata ibuku, aku harus menyuguhkan sesuatu pada orang yang sedang bertamu, karena itulah aku tetap memaksa Chanyeol.  
"Baiklah, teh hangat saja cukup.." akhirnya Chanyeol mau menjawab. Setelah dibuatkan, aku membawa 2 cangkir teh ke ruang tengah. Aku dan Chanyeol mulai meneguk teh. Ah! Kakakku mengirim pesan lewat ponsel. Aku membuka ponselku, dan kakakku memberi kabar bahwa akan pulang sekitar jam 11 malam, karena cuaca sangat buruk, tidak memungkinkan kakakku pulang sekitar jam 7.  
Aku kembali meneguk teh ku. Aku masih mengingat kejadian disekolah tadi.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali.. ada apa?" Chanyeol memulai perbincangan di keheningan ini.  
"Seleksi.. dan Jongin….." aku menjawa dengan lesu.

**Praakk!**

Yaampun! Betapa kagetnya aku, Chanyeol menghentamkan gelas nya diatas meja! Untung gelas itu terbuat dari plastik.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa? Jangan membuat ku kaget seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tidak ada apa-apa nya kau itu artinya 'ada apa-apa'.. aku tahu!" nada bicara ku mulai meninggi. Aku tahu Chanyeol sedang kesal.

"Kau bodoh!"  
Apa? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?! Tidak sopan!

"Hey, apa maksudmu!?" aku mulai marah dan beranjak dari dudukku. Aku semakin bad mood. Lalu..

**Grep! **

Seketika Chanyeol memegang tanganku dengan kuat. Rasanya sakit! Wajah nya menatap ku dengan serius, aku takut. Aura Chanyeol berubah seketika.

"Chanyeol, sakit! Lepaskan!" aku kira jika aku berteriak seperti itu, dia akan melepaskan genggaman nya, namun aku salah dan yang terjadi..  
tidak! Dia mendorong ku sampai ke ujung tembok di ruangan ini! Chanyeol.. apa kau akan menyakitiku? Setega itu kah dirimu? Aku mencoba bersikap tenang. Tetapi, saat tubuh tidak bisa berjalan mundur lagi akibat tembok ini, aku mulai panik! Tangan kanan Chanyeol berada di sebelah kepalaku, menempel ke tembok. Yaampun, jarak tubuhku dengannya sangat dekat! Aku tidak kuat..!

"Chanyeol?! Kenapa kau ini?!" aku mulai panik.

"Kau bodoh!" lagi-lagi hanya kata kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Sudah 2 minggu ini kita sangat dekat, dan kau masih belum menyadari nya? Apa otakmu memang Cuma sebesar buah kenari?!"

Menyadari? Menyadari apa?

"Hey tidak usah mengataiku seperti itu! Aku tahu aku memang sangat pelupa! Tapi menyadari apa?" aku membentak Chanyeol, aku terlalu panik. Aku bahkan tidak berani melihat matanya.

Chanyeol diam. Hanya nafas nya yang terengah yang dapat kurasakan, karena jarak kami memang sangat dekat kali ini. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, karena aku tidak sanggup melawannya. Sret! Tiba-tiba daguku di dongakkan oleh tangan Chanyeol! Aku menatap mata nya sekarang.

"Untuk orang seperti mu, mungkin dengan menatap mata ku juga tidak akan bisa mengingatnya!" itulah ucap Chanyeol. Tapi tidak!  
Aku menatap matanya. Dan lebih dalam, hingga sangat dalam. Hah! Sampai akhirnya, aku mengingat hal yang tidak ingin kuingat. Saat-saat dimana aku menyedihkan, memilukan, dan memalukan. Ingin rasanya kuhapus memori tak berguna itu.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Saat menatap mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun seperti sudah dimasuki oleh memori menyedihkannya. Nafas nya kini terengah-engah, dan badannya mulai melemas. Sepertinya dia menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya. Ia sudah sangat lemas.  
Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu tiba-tiba makin mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah Baekhyun, lalu mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Namun.. ssreet….  
Baekhyun jatuh. Sepertinya ia mulai menjelajahi masa menyedihkan itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang tidak tahu akan terjadi seperti itu, meneriakki nama Baekhyun. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Dia mulai menggoncang-goncang kan tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak merespon apa pun.

"To….long…." di tengah keheningan suara hujan itu, Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu dengan lemasnya. Air matanya mulai jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Tolong apa Baekhyun? Aku ada disini!" seru Chanyeol.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan mendorong tubuhnya. Keseimbangan Chanyeol menjadi hilang. Dan mereka berdua pun tergeletak di lantai.

"Tolong.. ada yang mau membun..uhku…. tolong.." lagi-lagi Baekhyun berkata tanpa sadar. Dan air matanya semakin deras, seperti hujan di sekitar situ. Ia menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tenang, Baekhyun, aku ada disini.." ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan suara berat nan _manly_ nya. Ia juga mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun terpulas tidur. Karena tidak tega, Chanyeol menggangkat Baekhyun dan memindahkannya ke kasur dikamar Baekhyun. Baru saja Chanyeol akan pergi dari kamar, Baekhyun menarik kausnya secara tidak sadar.

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.." mohon Baekhyun. Melihat keadaan ini, Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah memeperlakukan Baekhyun seperti tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku disini Baekkie.." lalu Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol keatas kasurnya, dan memeluk Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia kembali tidur sambil menjelajahi memori menyedihkannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemani nya dengan posisi canggung ini sampai kakakknya datang.. yaampun.."

_**...**_

…

…

…

…

_**TBC!**_

**Annyeong! **

**Chingu harus tahu kalau issue Kris yang katanya mau Leave EXO juga bikin Author depresi T.T *loh?***

**Sedih, Author sedih! T.T **

**Okelah, yang penting chapter 3 ini udah update ya ^^**

**Chapter selanjutnya, tentang Flashback memori menyedihkan Baekhyun**

**Jadi tunggu ya untuk Chapter selanjutnya!^^**

**Oiya, follow Instagram Author juga ya~ exoxoverdose88 [EXO Fanpage] dan kpoplanets21_ [Kpop editing Acc] ^^**

**Gomawo!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OKAYY**

**See you in the next Chapter!^^)/**


End file.
